


褐蜜深谷

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *三个黑皮菁灵族mob x 矿工装束5.0 光*R18向未成年止步* 野外/QJ变HJ/Extremely dirty talk/粗俗描写/Bondage/PY当JY壶使用*感谢K头大佬的委托
Relationships: Mob/Warrior of light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	褐蜜深谷

——这个嘛，作为回报，你就帮我去矮人族地带的矿山跑一趟吧。你与那边的关系很好，不是吗？带上满满一袋矿石回来，下个月我倒卖给工匠还能有个好价钱。喂，那是什么表情。光是经营酒馆哪能饱腹，当然要赚点外快啦！你这个异邦人，从我这里套取了重要情报，居然毫无感激之情！你要往哪里去，去矿山的路是那边啦！  
第一世界的人，还真是热情而难搞。他气喘吁吁地心想。  
暗之战士肩扛鹰嘴锄，手中上下掂量着碎石锤，沿着崎岖不平路上的矿山铁轨前进。驱动矿车的巨型机器人早在百年前以太停止流动时就报废了，如今仿如神秘的远古石像一般伫立在矿山四周，仍维持着异变发生时正在工作的姿态。一路上除了观瞻土红色的荒芜景象，他没看见一个活人，但根据酒吧线人的情报，沿着轨道入山总归没错。  
太阳沿着山尖旋转，永不落下，地表已经炎热得能在石面上煎蛋。他在坡势平缓处歇脚，将长袖衫脱下倒系在脖颈和腰上露出汗湿的后背，随身携带的清水只剩一个壶底，目的地仍不知多远。最为诡异的是，不说碰上旅人，沿途甚至连个矮人族都没见到。  
暗之战士扯了扯湿透了黏在腿间的裤筒，继续出发。又步行了将近十五分钟，轨道终于通向山体之中，人工开采的漆黑隧道之中泛出带着湿意的阴凉。他迫不及待地打开头顶的矿灯走进去，里面隐约传来动静，他朝深处啸了一声，空洞的阿罗马声从内部传来。  
暗之战士走近，看见里面已经聚集了一伙儿人。那是一群深色皮肤的菁灵族，暗之战士习惯称呼他们暗夜精灵。他们在这深山里扎着帐篷，搭起篝火，甚至还有用来运货的阿马罗。显而易见，这是在矿山封锁后仍在偷偷开采的偷矿团伙，矮人族称他们为“大鼻子贼”。  
几个人看到突然出现的暗之战士，先是愣住，然后面面相觑，以带有浓重方言的通用语小声议论了两句，也并没有理睬他。暗之战士颇是尴尬地站在原地，出于礼节小声打了招呼，找到一处远离他们的开矿点，抡开锄头工作起来。  
那几个精灵似乎刚结束早上的任务，正在煮午饭，叮叮当当的敲矿声成了晚餐的背景音乐。有个脾气不善的长耳朵正想抱怨，被身边的同伴戳了戳肩膀，指向那个正在劳作的背影：“那人你看着不觉得眼熟？”  
“尘族，无一例外是中庸无用的懦夫。”  
“你这家伙，耳朵够尖的，眼睛倒是看不太清楚。”矮个子同伴压低声音说：“这个人就是水晶公的上等宾。我上周到水晶都送货时见到过他，他的脸我记得很清楚！”  
“开什么玩笑，那种人不好好在城里待着，还能来这穷乡僻壤挖土？”  
虽然正如此争论着，但一行三人都将目光投向那个正在开采矿石但尘族。他个头中等，身材健康结实，和这群靠干体力活儿为生的精瘦男人不同，肌肉有刻意塑形来的美感。每一股肌腱都轮廓分明纵横在他的背上，被挥舞锄头的胳膊牵制着颤动、跳跃。透明的汗水已爬满他的皮肤，在昏暗洞穴的跳动火光下发出柔和光泽。暗之战士感受到来自背后的视线，假意蹲下，一边将矿石收近随身带来的麻袋里，一边悄悄打量那群精灵。  
他们看上去似乎并无恶意，只是对他的出现充满好奇罢了。那几个人草草吃过了午饭，发出很大的咀嚼声，暗之战士听不太懂他们的方言，只能断断续续地辨别出一些有关女人和赌博的话题。他们于午后工作起来，像是几个技艺不佳的吟游诗人，唱着跑调的歌，把坚石敲得粉碎。山洞里原本是阴凉的，但运动出汗以后，汗液无法蒸发，反而更加潮热。那几个精灵干脆脱了衣服，赤身裸体地开矿。  
暗之战士用余光瞟见了一具灰黑色的肉体，大吃一惊扭头看去，发现一个脸上有疤的精灵正一丝不挂地站在他身边干活。这人通体黢黑，也不知是天生肤色还是沾染了煤灰的缘故。精灵透过蛙眼形状的护目镜与暗之战士对视，突然凑过来，扯了扯他的裤子。  
“呃！”  
暗之战士立马后退闪开了。精灵看他不识趣，继续工作起来，未勃起的阴茎随着剧烈的动作在腿间来回软绵晃荡着。他看得目瞪口呆，瞬间回过神来，为自己冒犯的目光感到失态，立马继续开矿。可转念又羡慕起来。他已经快热得脱水了，所剩不多的清水早就被一饮而尽。深色帆布质地的裤子在被汗水浸湿之后紧紧贴在皮肤上，像是一层塑料膜，让他热得发狂。他也想脱个精光。如果能让凉风吹一吹湿黏的大腿内侧和臀部，那得有多舒服。可如果暗之战士不知羞耻野外露出的消息传了出去，尤其是到了那群拂晓同伴耳边，他恐怕是要颜面扫地了。  
又作业不到十分钟，他实在忍不住，终于选择“入乡随俗”了！  
将腰带抽开，长裤踩在脚底，虽然处于羞耻心仍保留了一条黑色三角内裤，但山洞深处吹来的凉风抚在腰上，让他爽得叹息。  
忽然，有人摸了一把他的后腰。那粗硬的手感掠过了他微凉细腻的皮肤。  
“谁！”  
暗之战士转过头去，又是那个长耳朵精灵，沉默地站在他身后。精灵将锤子朝脚下一撂，生硬地说：“豆、都脱了。”  
“什么？开什么玩笑！”  
“我想看你的屁眼。”  
精灵不光只是嘴上说说，更是异常灵敏地采取行动。刚刚剧烈的活动让暗之战士的胸部从衣服的领口荡了出来。他并没事先取得暗之战士的同意，看见那暗红色的热肿乳头，心头大痒。这些精灵全无礼仪概念，做事从不过脑子，想要玩弄翘挺的乳尖，便用两手指夹住狠狠揪了一下。  
“给我滚开！”  
暗之战士怒斥一声，没来得及用胳膊当住，被弹得很疼，难以置信地瞪向长耳朵。长耳朵露出轻蔑的微笑，黏稠的视线盯在那被他揪得硬立的乳头上。在一旁的疤脸听见纠纷的声音，撂下工具走过来。  
他俩简短地对了一句，不约而同转身对暗之战士露出了欲孽的表情。暗之战士心想不妙，正想扛起矿石逃跑，突然后颈受到一击，只感觉脖颈往下浑身酥麻，两脚一软，迎面倒在地上。  
“该死……这群土匪……”  
精灵三人已将他团团围住，一个敏捷地骑在身上，用膝盖锁住腿弯，手捏住脖颈，将他从两处软肋锁住。这下被被海德林加护的英雄饶是有天大的力气也无从反抗。有个凉软的东西垂在他后腰上。他迅速反应了过来，那是疤脸精灵的鸡巴。  
恶心！  
暗之战士发出一声暴吼，刚挥舞起两臂，便被反剪捆在背后，像个肉粽一样被翻了过来。六只手合力分开他的大腿，一个人用军刀裁开他的内裤，深色的鸡巴露了出来，暗之战士耻地将脸撇开，那几个精灵眼神却活跃地侵犯着他的密处，有的摆弄他的鸡巴，有的抚摸结实的肌肉，有的未经允许就拨开软弹的臀瓣看他的后穴。  
暗之战士明白，这群人轻则跟他开开玩笑，夺走矿石将他赶出山洞；重则要将用他的后穴泄欲、轮番羞辱一遍。这几个人看上去已经很久没碰过性感湿润的肉体了，暗之战士也做好了接受最坏情境的准备。他此刻毫无性欲，但知道真被玩弄起来，不需要多么巧妙的刺激就会诚实地勃起。而那几个精灵，光是看到他形状雄伟的性器，鸡巴就一挺一挺地硬了。  
“好俊。”  
尖耳朵夸他，忍不住凑过来亲他的脸。暗之战士厌恶地扭头躲开，湿吻落在他眼眶和鼻梁上，蠢蠢地移向他的嘴。他本坚持拒绝，可性器被人狠狠揉了一把，条件反射地痛呼，一条淫荡的舌头抓住可乘之机钻了进来。疤脸熟练地将他的大腿折叠，根部与脚踝绑在一起。他就像个市场上被绑得结结实实、被人戳戳肚子看是不是还活泛的螃蟹。  
他在内心一阵天人交战，脑子里还在逻辑混乱地骂人，但理智在劝说他冷静，首先要争取身体健全。被轮奸一场顶多休息两日就能恢复，可一旦这群人损害他的身体，水晶都当下将失去作为决胜关键的战斗力。暗之战士眉头紧皱，要说做爱求欢，在多玛那阵也有酒肆里醉上头和几人你情我愿亲热的时候，可这回不但被强迫，这几个精灵不论外貌还是技术都令他颇不满意。  
“做够了就赶紧让我走——”  
暗之战士将心一横，决意已定。他放松了四肢，让身体的柔韧性适应绳子的弹性，肥美的肌肉被勒得从绳两侧鼓出，性欲的防线也松懈了，被人揉弄几下，鸡巴便半硬起来。  
“嘶——哈……”暗之战士被弄得很疼，精灵用脏兮兮的手抠弄龟头裂口内的黏膜：“你们到底会不会做……”  
精灵们被惹怒了， 长耳朵抽了他一巴掌叫他闭嘴。他们撕扯着挂在大腿上的两片内裤碎片，都想赶快进入尘族的后穴。暗之战士的幽处仿佛感受到威胁，紧张地收缩着。那处呈现出充满弹性的皱褶和成熟的颜色，一看便知是已经学会从抽插中得趣的骚穴，但如此羞涩，想必是近来许久没被人爱抚过了。  
“你先来。”  
疤脸对身边的矮个子说。矮个子像是精灵和人族的混血，身形和暗之战士相近，鸡巴粗短，朝左边歪斜着，看他的眼神都充满了对英雄的爱慕。矮个子用食指摸上去，后穴立马收缩，不知道是认生还是在邀请深入。矮个子显然是三人之中地位最低的，负责将穴扩张至湿软供疤脸使用。他将毛乱的头发沉入暗之战士的股间，两手搂住修长紧绷的大腿，在上面迫不及待的咬了两口，然后沉下脸去为暗之战士舔穴。  
“啊！”  
那个敏感又脆弱的地方被果冻一样的软热物体碰到，暗之战士情不自禁地叫了出来。矮个子熟练地围绕着入口的打转，就在小穴愉快地开始抽搐的时候，又转移目标吮吸起睾丸和会阴。这使暗之战士不由自主地期待起再次享受后穴被舔的感觉，来回几次，双脸已潮热起来，失去矜持将蜜口打开一道缝隙，里面肉红的黏膜迫不及待地想和舌尖接触。  
“妈的……还没操就变得和女人一样了。”  
“啊……啊啊——”  
“你看，奶子也像女人一样鼓鼓的。”长耳朵用粗糙的手指扭捏着暗之战士硬立的乳头，淡褐色的乳晕柔软地依附于臌胀的胸膛上，受到刺激便皱缩变深，将乳头凸显出来。长耳朵精灵扶着锚形的鸡巴向他靠近，比起那脸上淫邪痴傻的表情，近在眼前一张一合的马眼更让大英雄感到作呕。  
一股半透明的粘液带着腥臊的气味从顶端冒出，慢吞吞地滴在健美的胸膛之上。精灵用鸡巴将淫水在他身体上涂匀。  
“这骚货的奶子……也太软了！”  
那张合的马眼竟然像一张嘴，将他的乳头吮吸入其中，直到向后拉出，被吸住的可怜乳头才“啵”的一声从内脱出。  
与此同时，后庭也正经历着侵犯，灵活的舌头舔入身体内部，给暗之战士带来可耻的快感，阴茎没被撸动就一抽一抽地硬立起来。这个被束缚的英雄美妙绝伦。蜜色的身体布满油亮的汗液，就连淡淡的体毛都是性感的。阳刚的脸写满享受而受难神色。吸水的绳子将他勒得更紧，挑战身体柔韧的极限。在牵引下，他被迫打开两腿展露阴部，前方形状雄伟的勃起阴茎像一把利剑挺在胯上，臀瓣被几只大手分开，露出已经含苞待放的后花。矮个用两指扯开暗之战士的后穴，给地位最高的疤脸品鉴其湿度和软度。一根粗糙干燥的手指突然刺入柔软的穴内，暗之战士眉头紧皱，感受精灵在他体内旋转抠挖，找到他的阳心，毫不留情地猛按两下。  
“可恶！要做就干脆点，难不成你是阉人吗！”  
“嚯嚯。”疤脸将矮个子推向一边，竟然用肮脏的赤脚踩在暗之战士的胯间，挤压他敏感酸麻的胯部：“成……族，香——想要男人的鸡巴了？”  
这些莽夫，除了鸡巴、屁眼、欠操之类的词，连通用语都说不流畅。暗之战士只想早些了事，相比起这点被人强奸的耻辱，接下来还有更为重要的任务要完成。  
他从自己大张拱起的胯部之间看去，疤脸的阴茎有三十公分左右长，这绝非是常人能够承受的尺寸，被操的人不是痛得要死，就是爽的要死。疤脸将两个同伴都赶走，张腿骑在他胸前，用鸡巴抽暗之战士的脸。  
“舔，操你。让我、舒服，就放你走。”  
“你这混蛋……”  
暗之战士咬牙切齿地盯着他。而精灵居然学着他的口气，反问道：“你到底会不会做？”  
鸡巴来回在薄嘴上涂抹。暗之战士骂了一声，身不由己地吃了激将法，给这几个精灵展示他的技术。他探出舌尖围着龟头转圈，刺戳着马眼来回摆动，将口腔抽真空吸取里面的淫水。暗之战士被捆绑在地上，能摆动脖颈吞咽的幅度有限。他使了个眼色，叫疤脸操干口腔内部。  
疤脸兴奋的挺腰，接近一半长度的阴茎被推入暗之战士的口中。不仅两颊被塞得满满鼓起，连喉咙处都能看到阴茎进出时撑起的痕迹。站在一旁的长耳和矮个早就忍不住手淫起来，两人以下贱淫荡的词语描述着暗之战士的行为。  
“赶紧让我在他的屁股里尿上一泡！”  
“哼哼，我就知道，那样的嘴唇一定没少吃男人的鸡巴！你看他一脸享受的骚样，上面的嘴吃得这么开心，下面的也跟着吮吸个不停！”  
“妈的……搞得我也好想跟他做！”  
此时疤脸的阴茎已从暗之战士口中抽出，湿淋淋地在胯间弹动。英雄被翻了个身趴跪在地，这姿势由于身体被束缚并不方便插入，疤脸便叫来矮个，躺在暗之战士身下给他当肉垫。这下臀部撅高，肉红的穴就凑在鸡巴前，稍微送腰就操了进去。  
这是疤脸操过的最湿润紧致的后穴，比女人的还要销魂，遇到柔软的阻碍，疤脸便扶着他的屁股强行猛插。暗之战士发出近乎崩溃的嘶叫，脊背一阵阵起伏颤抖，粗长的鸡巴如同楔子被几下打入他的深处，直到最后一次顶撞，两颗松垮沉甸甸的睾丸拍打在布满冷汗的臀部上。  
“慢点……要死了！”  
“啊——啊——太爽了！”疤脸才不管暗之战士的要求，两只手掐住他的腰，抖臀起来：“妈的！也太会吸了！这就是英雄的屁股！哈哈……就连英雄也得被我这种流浪汉操！”  
沾满矿土的肮脏双手很快在劲瘦的腰上留下几个污秽的手印。那精灵爽到得意忘形，英雄的骚洞美妙难言，哪怕插在里面不动，也在无形地蠕动吮吸着。他像是在马背上颠动，一边痛呼过瘾，一边拍打暗之战士的肥臀催他加速。  
“别让他闲着！”  
疤脸暗示在暗之战士身下的矮个子和在一旁手淫的长耳朵。矮个像是急着吃奶似的，隔着矿工服一口啃住乳头嘬了起来，挺胯让阴茎抵在在暗之战士的阴毛上。疤脸在上方操弄，他甚至不需要使什么劲，暗之战士便和他脸贴脸地摩擦起来，淡薄荷味的汗水滴在脸上，英雄可爱的阴茎也不断在他腿间抽打。  
暗之战士已经被操得有些神志不清。精灵每一次都直戳阳心，让他奇酸麻无比，甚至摇动屁股迎合起来。突然乳头和阴茎也被玩弄了，刚想张口反抗，一个漆黑的身形已站在面前，托起他的下巴，没打招呼就将阴茎插了进来。  
“唔——别同时……唔！”暗之战士趁着阴茎进出的空档反抗道。  
“难道你打仗的时候，敌人会听你的一个个单挑吗？！”在他口中的阴茎疯狂地操干着：“哦哦——哦！我在操暗之战士……我要操死你！那我就是比英雄还厉害的神了！”  
精灵们糊口乱言着，同时在暗之战士身上泄欲。他的阴茎被挤榨着，后穴被塞得满满，不断有淫水随着阴茎抽插而涌出，嘴里也含着男人的肮脏鸡巴。最为让几个精灵欲心大悦的是，这可是暗之战士心甘情愿的！  
“怎……操得你舒服吗？”  
“咳咳……还不赖！”这疤脸的技术过关，让暗之战士也略有食髓知味。话一出口，精灵突然扒开他的后穴快速撞击，让暗之战士爆发出连绵不断的亢奋呻吟。  
“骚婊子，被人强了、还这么兴奋！我都想把他玩坏了！把他的这个淫洞，操、操到松！”  
这一番鼓舞士气的话让其余两人也更加卖力地侵犯暗之战士。长耳朵揪住暗之战士的短发，将头按在胯间，不顾他已被呛得翻白眼，龟头被剧烈收缩的喉咙夹击，仰脖射了出来。一股浓液不容拒绝便射入了食道，来不及吞咽，灌满整个口腔，从鼻孔和嘴角喷了出来。长耳朵抽出半软的阴茎，左右摆腰用其羞辱鞭打暗之战士俊俏的面庞。  
暗之战士的睫毛、鼻梁和嘴唇上挂满腥咸的白色粘液，身体被从后顶得一阵阵颤动。还不等他把气喘匀，矮个子已经爬起来，终于轮到他操暗之战士的嘴了，先是手忙脚乱地拨开包皮，用长年不见天日的冠状涂抹英雄的嘴唇，最后迫不及待地插进去，和疤脸同时进出，以至于暗之战士产生了一种自己要被操穿了的恐惧感。  
疤脸从后面罩住他的奶子，五指狠狠掐入其中，疯狂冲刺起来。暗之战士被操得高潮了，鸡巴乱甩将射出的淫水喷在深色的矿道泥地上，后穴也跟着愉悦地痉挛起来。  
“要射了……”  
“没怎么插就高潮了，真是个骚货！”  
疤脸并没在高潮的时候放过暗之战士，继续磨了五分钟，他终于忍不住发出难耐的淫叫，要求人来掐一掐痒胀的乳头，碰一碰靠干性高潮无法射尽兴的鸡巴。  
“继续……继续玩我……”暗之战士已经头脑混乱了，看到有男性器官垂在面前，便不管三七二十一凑上去亲吻、舔弄，目光迷离地看着长耳朵问：“你怎么不一起操我？”  
疤脸打算先爽一发，大力揉了几下暗之战士的屁股，在射精的同时抽出，一股精箭落在暗之战士背上。  
“你，和你，一起操他。”  
长耳朵和矮个子得到允许，架起M腿大张的暗之战士，先是一个人插了进去，另一个人用手指通了两下，也强行挤了进来，让暗之战士发出一声闷叫。那天生擅长吞鸡巴的穴竟然没有出血，被撑到极致，穴口在来回操干的时候被不断拉扯着。  
“妈的……好爽！我都不知道我在操这个尘族，还是同时也在操你！”  
“住口，傻子！这感觉……一边蹭鸡巴，一边被骚逼吸着……”  
“果然穿得这么暴露，袒着这么诱人的奶子，就是来勾引男人的！”  
“呵——就凭你们几个，可还不配……到底要做几次才能结束！”  
两个精灵时而轮流插入，让暗之战士细长与粗短的阴茎来回吞入；时而同时进入，将穴口撑得媚肉外翻，无情地蹂躏着他的阳心。暗之战士已陷入混乱，追随情欲胡言乱语起来，前一句说好棒还要，后面便改口说太粗了。不管是半勃起的鸡巴，还是被精灵们轮番玷污的后穴，都止不住地流水。等到两人中出，他虚脱地倒在地上。  
两个精灵饕餮一顿之后，心满意足地将阴茎的淫水在暗之战士的矿工服上蹭干净。  
“别让他把精液流出来，那可是好东西……他得带着回去见水晶公。”  
疤脸把高潮后的暗之战士摆成了撅起臀部的姿势，重新浅浅地插入被操得松软的后穴，挤压入口的时候，已有白色液体从其中溢出来。刚边欣赏交合的场面边手淫，此时正想射精，嘴里骂着骚货撸动几下，将精液注入暗之战士的屁股当中。  
疤脸打算把暗之战士当成盛精液的尿壶，从内到外弄脏他。  
几个人休息了一会儿，摆弄、虐待他的身体，用皮带抽打两腿之间脆弱的密处，听见暗之战士的哼叫声，性欲再度高涨起来，轮流奸淫他的口腔、尿道和两乳。  
那让人性欲失控的诱人身体上，蜜色的媚肉再度乱晃起来。臀瓣像肉浪似的波涛涌动，胸肌被往中间挤压。像是松软的面包被从中间切开夹热狗似的，阴茎由乳缝穿过，龟头直干进他的嘴里。  
“唔……继续……”  
“欠操的婊子，又哪里想要了？”  
“掐我的奶头……干我，把我干射！”  
“呃呃——感觉到我的鸡巴了吗？”  
“嗯，不够……换刚才的人来！”  
不管是口交、乳交还是拼刺刀，最终都将阴茎头部插入暗之战士的后穴。那被过度使用的肉穴即便努力收缩着，却再也无法闭合，精灵便抽打他的臀部，用痛觉刺激后穴将鸡巴吸紧，然后将精液排泄入其中。  
小穴像个泉眼，不断有粘稠的精液涌出，而暗之战士不得不高抬起臀部，将精液一次次咽下。  
“好、好爽……”  
暗之战士被液体冲刷穴口的感觉推上最后一次高潮，射在自己脸上，感官过载昏厥过去。意识消失之前，他看见疤脸捡起一颗圆润的矿石，作为肛塞，顶进他的穴中……

fin


End file.
